The Struggles of a Teenage Mother
by FireEarth1212
Summary: A Seventeen Year old girl, April O'Neil, must maintain the challenges of becoming a teenage mother. Truth be told, She has a lot of growing up to do.
1. The Beginning

**Hi. New story, New plot. Enjoy or Don't. Matter of opinion. Anyway, Let's start the chapter!**

Ok. I'm sitting in a rocking chair with a week old infant, contemplating my life.

Her mother is a 17 year old high school nobody. She has one normal friend and four friends..who are ninjas.

On the other hand...

The father is one of those friends. They aren't friends anymore since they clearly crossed _that_ line. He is a 17 year old high school bad boy. He has three brothers and is a Ninja.

I'm **not** making this up.

Now before I give you too much information, let's go back to the past where two young and stupid teenagers decide to ruin there lives.

Right when the stupid girl tells both families that she's pregnant.

Let's not forget about the angry parents, upset brothers and sister.

Oh, and the stupid boy's and stupid girl's name?

April O'Neil and Raphael Hamato

 **~7 months ago~**

I sat there staring at the blank TV in front of me and out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Raph was doing the same exact thing.

Our parents and siblings were going at it. My parents fighting with his and my older sister, Thalia, was fighting with his siblings.

The thing is my younger sister, May, has _never_ liked Raph. So it's not a surprise that she stood in the corner glaring daggers at him.

"This was your daughter's fault."

"Don't even. This obviously _your_ son's fault."

I had enough. "Hey."

The yelling continued. "Hey," I repeated louder. No effect.

"Hey!"

Everyone stopped yelling and directed there attention towards me. "Can you guys please shut up and start with the question?"

"Ok, what are you gonna do?" Dad asked.

"I'm gonna keep it." I said blankly. "How are you gonna do that? Your only 17."

"I'm not giving it up to strangers and I'm not getting an abortion, so yeah. I'm keeping it."

"Why..him?" May asked sourly. Raph turned his head towards her but stayed silent.

Oh, god. Immediatley his brothers started yelling at her.

"I have a headache," I complain quietly getting up. I heard someone call my name going down the hall but failed to identify who.

I made my trek to the bathroom. I closed the door and sat on the floor. Seconds later, I heaved my lunch into the toilet. I flushed.

One of the main reasons why I _Hate_ being pregnant.

I sat there, silent tears spilling out of my eyes, When someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called, voice breaking.

"It's me," Raph's deep voice said. I sighed, sniffling.

"Come in." The door oopened and I averted my eyes to the floor. He came in and sat next to me. "The others are still fighting and I was worried about you."

I looked at him. "I'm sorry," Raph apologized. "No, don't. It's ok..my fault too." I said. There was a quiet pause before I said something else.

"Will you be there?"

"What?" he asked.

"Will you be there when I need you?" I repeated. "Of course." Raph whispered. He took my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "Always."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Maybe this could work. Maybe.

 **~The next day~**

I puked at least _5 times_ before I got to school. I _Hate_ being pregnant!

When I did, I headed straight to my locker. luckily I hide my stash of mints in there. "Hey, big girl."

Lia, my best friend, came walking my way with a chocolate bar. I'm so craving that right now. I smiled.

"Sorry, Li. I'm gonna get fat in a few months, so you can stop hanging out with me," I said. Lia laughed.

"I see you decided to keep it." She observed handing me a square of her chocolate. I shrugged.

"Yeah, There's just no way I'd give this baby up." I chewed the candy and twisted my combination.

"Don't worry. When other people give you the stink eye, I'll stay by your side." Lia promised.

I eyeballed her. "I'm gonna get fat in 3 months, you don't have to."

"Watch me."

 **~3 months later~**

Well, here I am in my second trimester...Yay?

But really, for every chance I get I _have_ to lay down. My feet and back are killing me everyday, all day. Life of a pregnant girl.

I'm watching spongebob while eating popcorn and this child inside of me is acting like a soccer star.

It keeps kicking my bladder.

I get up anyway and waddled away to the bathroom. And the kid still kicks. "When you get here, we're gonna have a few words." I told my fat belly.

Then the doorbell rang. I hobbled to the door and opened it. It was Lia. She was suprised and wide eyed.

"I told you i'd get fat." I said, placing a hand on my stomach. I let her in.

"No, it's just I haven't seen you in a while. You look-" Li started.

"Fat," I finished. She rolled her eyes. "Why weren't you at school?"

"I wasn't feeling well today." I said. The baby kicked.

"Ok. Where's baby daddy?" She asked.

"At work...why?" I questioned. "I was wondering if you could name the baby after me." Li explained. I laughed lightly.

"We don't know the gender. We decided to wait until birth," I said.

Just then, May came running in. "Who was that?" She asked then looked at lia. "Oh, Lia."

The girl smiled and walked over to May. "How're you doing, sis." She asked. I sat down slowly.

"Not good," May answered.

"You have nothing to say. Thalia is over it, Mom and Dad are over it. You should be too." I announced.

"I'm over it. _Totally._ " She retaliated storming off.

"Do you think things will be different once the baby is born?" I desperately asked Li. She half smiled. "Yeah, It _has to._ I know it's been a challenge through this whole thing."

Maybe things will be different.

 **~2 months later~**

I went into labor. I was scared she was going to be too small because I was almost three weeks early, but everything was fine.

Twenty two hours and one epidural later, I finally gave birth to a Baby girl. I think I passed out after, but when I woke up she was wrapped up and clean and.. _so tiny._

I held her in my arms and smiled. Her pink, fluffy blanket was so soft in my arms. A little while, the family came inside. Then he saw her.

A silent tear fell as he gatheted her in his arms. The baby remained quiet but managed to wrangle her tiny arms free from the blanket.

Due to exhaustion and lack of sleep, I slowly drifted off lovely slumber. Only one thought remained.

"My baby girl."

 **The story is new, Sorry if it's scrambled. But I hope you guys still liked it. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Continuation

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Her name is Zoë. For the past few days she's been mostly quiet and passive but now she won't do anything.

I love my baby, but she drives me crazy. She never goes to sleep because she's hungry all the time, My boobs hurt and I haven't had sleep in like 7 hours.

I am a junior in high school. I should be worried about Prom and getting a car and, most importantly, going to college.

Unfortunately, I do not have that luxury anymore.

I got dressed, grabbed my bookbag, Zoë's bag and my purse. Walking in the living room, I saw Thalia sticking something in Zo's mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She turned. "Doing your job." I huffed, scooped up the Infant and placed her in the carrier and faced the door.

"I'm off to school. You should be going off, too." And I was gone.

I'm so tired of Thalia sometimes, she thinks I do everything wrong. Including taking care of my baby.

It's a little to early for that, she has 18 years to blame me for what I did wrong. Not now.

I stormed down the hall and went up the stairs slowly, careful not to wake Zoë. I arrived at the door and knocked three times. Leo answered the door.

"A? what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where's Raph?" I questioned. I wasn't being rude, my morning is just crappy right now.

"He's still sleep, You need something?"

"Yeah, It's daddy time," I answered. "Just before he gets to school, I mean can't splinter babysit?"

Leo nodded. "I'm sure he can." I smiled, thankful.

"Thanks Leo, you just made my day!" I cheered quietly. I set the carrier down and kissed Zo's forehead. She cooed in response.

"Make sure she stays asleep until he wakes up." I added, then exited.

Off to school.

 **At school~**

This is my first day back at school after having the baby...So I didn't not expect people to talk about me.

And to make matters worse, I forgot to put padding in my bra, so during 3rd period I started lactating. The baby must be hungry.

"Hey, A! I haven't seen you in-" Lia started when she saw me coming.

"In awhile, yeah," I finished cutting her off. "Do you have a extra shirt I could wear?"

"Yeah, sure. What-" She saw me covering my chest with my books. "Oh."

While she was looking for a shirt, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, It's me," Raph's voice said. "Do you know where I could get some food for Zoë?" He asked. Figures. Lia handed me the shirt. I ran quickly to the bathroom.

"Aren't you coming to school?" I asked.

"Nah, not today. It's been a little-" Rustling on the other end. "-Busy."

I huffed. Taking off my shirt, I kept the phone in my grip. "Go to my apartment. There should be some milk in the fridge. You know, The-" I cleared my throat. "-Milk."

"Ok. Thanks, see you after school." Raph said. I murmured an agreement and hung up. I put on the shirt and walked out.

"Thanks for the shirt."

 **~After school~**

"Hey, honey. How was school?" Mom greeted as I walked through the door. I threw down my bag. "Awful."

Mom stopped what she was doing and came over to where I was.

"First, I messed up my good shirt. Then, I got a ton of homework to make up. And finally this-" I fished out a handful of notes that were stashed in my pocket.

They had words like: Tramp, Slut, Baby Momma and ETC. I honestly don't care.

And here is the dealio. After Zoë was born, I stayed in the hospital longer tgan I planned because I lost a lot of blood from labor.

In conclusion, I missed a week and a half of school. I'm so stressed.

"Well, who care what those people think. Your healthy and alive, that's all that matters." Mom reassured. "Next time, put padding in your bra." I groaned, throwing a pillow at her. She laughed.

"Where's Thalia and May?" I asked.

"At work." Conviently at the same. A knock sounded on the door.

I opened it and Raph was standing there with Zoë. I let him in.

"Hello, Raphael." Mom greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. O'Neil." He said.

I gently took Zo from the carrier. "Hey, Mom. can you watch Zo for a bit?" I asked.

She nodded and retrieved the baby. "Let's talk," I whispered.

We went outside for a walk. "So, did you at least have fun with her today?" I asked, kicking a stone.

"I did. I really did. She's actually a sweet baby." Raph responded.

"Yeah," I said. "We can do this, right?"

"What?"

"School and still be good parents."

He stopped and turned to me. "Of course. It'll be hard, but that's why we got help." I smiled.

"You always know what to say."

Raph sighed. "Not always," He breathed. I laughed.

By the time I got home, It was dark outside. I walked through the door when I heard the fridge door slam.

"Where were you?" Thalia asked, leaning on the counter.

"Out. Where's Zoë?" I questioned.

"In your room, she's sleep. Nothing happened tonight, right?"

I scoffed. "We were talking. I'm going to bed." I started off tk my room.

"Dinner's in the fridge." Thalia called.

"Alright."

I shut the door and looked into the crib. Zo was quietly sleeping with a pacifier in her mouth. I picked her up, careful not to wake her.

"Hey, baby girl." I whispered. "It's mommy." Zoë cooed wiggling her fingers.

"You know you're adorable when you're not giving me a hard time."

The baby still slept. One day..I hope you understand why we do the things we do." I kissed her forehead and placed her gently In the crib.

"I love you, baby girl."

We got this.


	3. A Mother and A Father

**I'm back. Enjoy Chapter 3** **! (Sorry It's super late...)**

 **Raph's POV**

"She what?" I asked, confused.

"She went to the doctors for a few hours, so I hope it's not a inconvenience for you." Mrs. O'Neil said.

I shook my head. It's not, but so sudden.

"And plus," She added, Handing me Zoë. "You have her for the weekend. Good luck." And with that, she closed the door.

Silence.

"Guess what, Zo?" I whispered. The baby opened one eye. "You get to spend the whole weekend with Daddy."

She cooed.

 ** _Later_**

I opened the door to my apartment and slipped inside. I quietly stepped across the floor, when a loud shriek was heard.

"Raph, is that you?!" Mikey's voice yelled. a

Unfortunately, due to loud noises and commotion, Zoë started crying.

"Mikey!" I yelled back, irritated. There was no point in trying to get into it with him so I tried to calm Zoë down.

Finally after 5 minutes, I managed to get her to go back to sleep.

"What were you thinking?"I asked Mike, slapping the back of his head.

"I was excited to see her. Sorry, bro," He said, rubbing his neck. "But, seriously. Can I hold her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Be careful," I advised. When I handed Zo over to him, a tiny whimper escaped her pacified lips.

"What's going on in here?" Leo suddenly expressed. I shushed him. The baby was still quiet in Mike's arms.

"Can we talk?" Leo asked. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Once there, I leaned my head against the wall.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. just a _very_ long day," I answered. "What did you want to talk about?" Leo shifted.

"I just wanted to know if you're ready." He said.

"Ready for what?"

"To be...a Father."

I looked over to where Mikey was sitting. He was shaking a tiny toy in front of Zo's, while she was making attempts to grab it.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You don't exactly have the 'responsibility' thing down, Raph." Leo stared. I huffed.

"Watch. In two days I'm gonna prove to you I can be very responsible."

 **~Two days later~**

"Why won't she stop crying?" I asked, frantically.

"I don't know. See if she's dirty." April ce over last night to help with the baby and frankly I've had enough.

I've been up for at _least_ 12 hours because Zo hasn't stopped crying.

I was going to see if she needed to be changed, but then I felt it. I put a hand over her forehead.

"A, Feel her forehead. It's a little warm." I said. She came over and put her hand on Zo's forehead. Then she looked at me. It's warm, too warm.

Something's wrong.

 **Mikey's POV**

We woke up in the middle of the night and had to go to the hospital 'cause there was something wrong with Zo.

We were currently in the waiting room... waiting on the results. It was very unnerving. I was staring at my hands for awhile until I looked up.

I looked over to where April and Raph sat and saw that they were both asleep leaning against each other.

I really _do_ feel bad. They hardly ever get any real sleep and now their 3 week old baby is in the hospital. Tough week.

Suddenly, the doctor walked up to us. "Zoë?" He announced.

"That's us." Leo answered. We stood.

"Are these the..." The doctor drifted, but I'm pretty sure he made the connection.

"Yes. Michelangelo, may you please wake them up?" Dad asked.

I nodded and sighed. I got up, went over to where they were, and pushed slightly on Raph's arm.

He woke with a start causing April to wake up. The bags underneath their eyes became more visible as their eyes cleared.

"This is Zoë's doctor." Don explained. They both stood up.

"Can we see her?" April's groggy voice asked.

"Of course, This way." The doctor directed as he showed us to the room.

We let the parents go first then we followed.

"Luckily, you got here in time." The doctor said.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" Dad asked. We never got his name, did we?

" I apologise. My name is Dr. Drew Stevens." He informed.

"What did you mean we ggot here in time?" Raph asked. I looked at the baby who was currently snoozing, although I didn't like the wires strapped on her arms.

"As a Infant, her internal organs are still developing," Dr. Stevens explained. "But, the reason why she was crying so hard was because her throat was closing up. She was having an allergic reaction."

I gasped. An allergic reaction? The room tensed up. "Because her lungs are still developing and her throat is so tiny, She should've died in less than 2 minutes." He continued.

April's mouth was open at this point. "What caused this to happen?" She asked, shakily.

"What was the last thing she ate?"

"Just regular baby food, That's it." Raph said. I remembered last night.

Holy **_Crap._**

"No..." I piped up, afraid of how this might go. "I might've snuck in some _peanut butter_ before dinner." It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Why would you do that?" Donnie questioned.

"I wanted her to try it." I replied. Now it seemed like that was the dumbest answer.

"Well, for future purposes, _Know_ that she is allergic to peanuts." Dr. Stevens said.

Suddenly, Zoë hiccupped. She was just staring quietly up at us.

" Is she gonna be Ok?" Raph asked, taking the baby's tiny hand. She cooed.

"Yes, I believe so. But to be sure, we're going have to keep her for one more day. Just to run some tests." The Doc clarified.

We all agreed and Left the hospital.

And for the first time in years, we drove home in silence.

 **April's POV**

I woke up and tried to remember where I was. It's 9:45 am. The next day, but I am not at my apartment. I remember that I crashed at the guys apartment.

So that explains the reason why when I looked to left, I saw Raph asleep. This is his bed.

I also just realized that I'm late for school, but my baby's in the hospital so I don't really care. I woke up mainly because my boobs hurt, but that usually means feeding time.

Now, I gotta pump. Because if I don't, It will hurt like hell. I got up quietly and stepped into the kitchen. It was empty. That meant I was the only one up.

But on my way to dig through my bag for the stuff, I remembered something else. During my pregnancy. Why I chose the name Zoë.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"You're not helping," I stated, pointing a finger at her._

 _I dipped a fry in my ice cream and ate it. Me and Lia were at my apartment binging 'Teen Mom' while trying to come up with baby names._

 _"You sure 'cause 'gluttony' sounds about right." Lia joked, smirking. I frowned._

 _"You know I'm already fat, Don't make me feel fatter. Plus I have to pee." I managed to heave my big self off the couch._

 _"This is your 4th pee break in 10 minutes." Lia exclaimed once I was halfway to the bathroom._

 _"Tell it to the person inside of me."_

 _When I came back, I saw that the channel was changed to The Animal channel. I flopped down on the couch._

 _"You changed it." I stated obviously. Lia snorted. "_

 _Yeah, I have a bio test in 2 days and I need to get as much info as I can." She said. I stared at the T.V and saw the baby animals amd their mothers. The newborns._

 _"How about Zoë? For a girl." I offered randomly._

 _"What?"_

 _"I just thought about it. Zoë, in greek, means Life so I thought it was a great name."_

 _Lia turned to me, smiling. "Yeah, It's a great name. But how do you know If it's going to be a girl?"_

 _I placed a hand on my swollen stomach and smiled._

 _"I don't know. I just know."_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

I smiled at the memory. It's a beautiful name. After pumping, I put the stuff away and the milk in the fridge.

I never knew parenting was this hard. It is. But at least I know I'm not alone. We'll do this together.

A Mother and A Father.


	4. Time

**Hey guys!** **I'm back with another chapter, This one might be a little intresting. Spolier: New characters will be revealed! Anyway, Here we go!**

 **April's POV**

So. It's been like 3 hours and I'm very anxious. I stared at the clock when my phone rang.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss O'Neil. This is Dr. Stevens," He greeted. I scrambled out of my seat and stood up.

"Dr. Stevens! Hi, is everything ok? How's Zoë?" I asked.

Shuffle. "Everything's alright! In fact, I called to tell you that you can come and get her. She's fine." Dr. Stevens explained.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was was holding and smiled gratefully.

"Ok, we're coming now. Thank you so much Dr. Stevens."

When I ended the phone call, I started to lose my crap. I speed-walked to the back and barged into Raph's room.

"Raph wake up! Wake up!" I yelled as I shook him.

"W..What? What is it?" He muttered, starting to wake up. I jumped on the bed and scooted closer to him.

"..They're releasing Zoë. She's OK," I breathed.

Raph turned and smiled. I smiled back.

Our baby is ok.

Heh. This what it feels like to be a Mom.

 **Later**

Everyone is awake and I just told them the good news.

Then the doorbell rang. "I got it," Leo said and headed for the door. I looled up frok the bag I was packing.

He opened the door.

It was Karai.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She adressed.

"Hi, Karai. It's not really the best time." Leo said. "We, um, have to actually go to the hospital."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a very long story..."

 **At the Hospital**

Even though the Doctor said she was gonna be Ok, I was still nervous.

And it didn't help due the fact that Karai was still eyeballing me. This girl...

The doctor approached us with Zoë in his arms. I smiled and rushed over to wherehe stood.

Zoë looked fine but was currently snoozing. I slowly took her from his arms and held her close.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Stevens. We are grateful." I thanked. Raph stepped up beside me.

"No problem. Remember, she is allergic to peanut butter. Keep her away from it." Dr. Stevens warned. "Her throat is still sensitive but she'll be fine in a couple of days."

I smiled and looked down. Zoë cooed and snuggled closer into my chest.

After finishing up with Dr. Stevens and signing papers, she was ready to be discharged.

I let Raph hold Zo on our way back home and for some reason Karai still kept staring at me.

"An explanation, please." She announced.

I realize that this is a pretty long story, but Right now I'm just glad my baby's fine.

 **Later~** When we got home, I went to the nursery to try to feed her. Soon after a few futal attempts, she finally latched on.

I watched Zoë. Her eyes were closed and placed her tiny hand on my chest as she continued feeding. I held her close.

It's these moments that count.

..And at _that_ moment, the door opened. Karai stepped through. I remained still, fearful that if I move I might upset the baby.

"Hey, you..." She started, looking at me. "You OK?" I nodded.

The baby cooed and kept on feeding her. A precious little thing she is.

"What's her name?" Karai asked. I glanced at her.

"It's Zoë," The baby suddenly stopped and unlatched, signaling me she was finished.

Once I was decent, I shifted my attention towards Karai.

"Pretty name," She commented. "So...How old is she?"

I sighed and bounced Zo slightly. She gurgled quietly.

"A month." Silence.

"Can I hold her?" Karai finally asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Knew it was coming.

I nodded and gently slid the child into her arms. Zoë whined a little but calmed when I smoothed a thumb over her cheek.

"She's so...Tiny," The girl commented. I smiled and watched the baby.

She slowly awakened from her sleep and blinked. And she started crying.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"She has to get used to you. Hold her like this." I guided. I gently pushed Zoë closer to her chest.

"Hold her close so she can hear your heart."

Kaei hesitated for a second but then looked down at the baby. Her cries started to decrease.

"Don't worry, she'll get used to you." I said. After a few minutes of letting ger hold her, I interrupted.

"Sorry, it's just I got a test tomorrow and it's kinda important So..." Karai blinked.

"No, I get it. I have to go anyway. Work's calling." She said handing me Zoë. I smiled.

"I guess we'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye." And with a follow up farewell, She left.

"Ok," I sighed turning to Zo. "I have a test in the morning. So how about you spend some time with Daddy."

Zo let out a small coo and snuggled against me. I walked over to where the boys were and handed the baby to Raph.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The back. I have a test tomorrow. Watch her." I said and headed to the room.

I shut the door behind me and down at a desk. In the background, I heard clattering and crying.

"Mikey, get that out of her mouth!" I heard Raph yell.

"I just want to see if it fit!" Mike yelled back.

I groaned and put my head on the desk. It's gonna be a _l_ _ong_ week.

 ** _Hi guys. Here's another chapter. Comment if you liked it or don't. But anyway, Stay stuned and I promise i'll update more regularly. See ya soon!_**


	5. Deprived

**_I Know. It's been awhile. Life outside of fanfiction has its demands, but yes. I'm back. And hopefully, I can update more frequently. Ok. I'll stop Talking. Enjoy._**

 ** _Raph's POV_**

It is 2:00 am and I try to sleep. When my eyes finally close, someone knocks on my door. I lightly groan. I get up and open the door.

There stood Mikey in his usual orange pajamas and fully awake. This kid...

"Mike, it's two in the morning, What do you want?" I said.

"Um. I have an issue and I need your help." He whispered. I looked back at Zoë. She was still soundly asleep. I faced Mikey again. "Fine."

Upon entering the room, I stepped on a small Lego. His room is a mess. Sitting in the corner of the room was a stack of papers and books threatening to topple over. An avalanche waiting to happen.

"Ok, here." He said, pointing up. Sitting on the highest shelf were his Nunchucks. I looked at him. "Do I need to Know why?" I asked.

Mike shook his head. I sighed and grabbed the nunchucks off the shelf. "I don't know what you've been doing, but you need to get some sleep." He nodded and jumped on his bed.

The cat that has been sleeping for most of this scenario decided to wake up and trot over to the mountain of papers.

I eyeballed his movement until he slumped against the leg of the chair. Leaving, I headed back to my room and quietly shut the door.

Then, out of nowhere..."Kitty, NO!" I heard Mikey yell. The cat must've knocked over the mountain because a loud crash sounded. Waking up my child.

I love my brother but I have never despised that cat more than I have until now.

I just don't understand why he doesn't give him away.

I trudged over to Zoë's crib and picked her up. She continued to whine. I slowly went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle, sitting down to give Zo her food.

"Hey," I whispered, to the baby while she ate. "This family is starting to get on my nerves, how about you?"

Zo hiccuped signaling me she was finished. "Yeah, I thought so."

After putting her down and making sure she was out, I flopped on my bed and shut my eyes.

It wouldn't hurt to try to get some sleep.

 ** _4 hours later_**

The alarm clock blared loudly and I groaned. I threw a pillow at it successfully quieting it, but heard no Zo.

I jumped up and saw that she was not in her crib. Slamming the door open, I raced to living room to see Mikey on the floor dangling something above Zo's face.

He turned and smiled when he heard me enter.

"Oh! Morning, bro!" He called. I exhaled audibly.

"Is there a reason why you took my child in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"I came to apologize for waking her up, but you were already out and she seemed so peaceful, so..."

"Don't finish that sentence," I interrupted. At that moment, Donnie and Leo entered the room.

"Wow, Dude. you look like crap," Don commented. I strolled over to Mikey and gently plucked Zoë from his arms.

"Yeah, I know."

 ** _APRIL'S POV_**

I approached the door and knocked on the door. It was opened by Leo.

"Hey, April. Come on in." He greeted. I smiled and entered the apartment.

Even though there were toys littered everywhere, I could appreciate that it still looked nice. I saw Donnie standing farthest from Mikey with Zo in his arms.

"Oh hey, Ape."

"Hey," I said. He came over and carefully slid Zoë into my arms.

"Hey, baby girl," I cooed. "Hi, princess." Zoë cooed and snuggled into me. I looked around and saw that Raph was not in the room.

"Where's Raph?" I asked.

"Probably in his room," Mikey answered. I made my way back to his room and opened the door.

There he was, asleep on his bed. I smiled softly. I looked closer at him and could tell he was tired.

Zoë whimpered and wiggled her arms. "Aw, did you keep your Daddy up all night?" I asked her.

I turned back to Raph. He looked so peaceful just sleeping. I ran a hand through his hair and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

I watched him breathe softly. We're becoming actual parents now. Yay.

 ** _At Home_**

This child really is her father's daughter. As soon as got home, She could not stop crying. At all.

"What's with the commotion?" Thalia asked, stomping into my room. I glared at her.

See, her room is right next to mine and unfortunately, is separated by a _very_ thin wall. Apparently, my wailing baby is distracting her from Skyping her boyfriend.

"Excuse me, Sister, but I'm trying to calm my baby down. So if you will please..." I said, trailing off.

"Accent on 'Trying'," Thalia added. I Frowned at her.

"Get out."

She rolled her eyes and shut the door. Once she was gone, I turned my attention back to my baby.

"What's wrong, Zo?" I asked, hugging her. "Are you hungry?"

I tried feeding her but she wasn't eating. She clearly wasn't tired. Zoë hiccupped then wailed louder. I tried not to cry, but it wasn't working.

I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"H-hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"I need y-your help." I pleaded. I was almost at the point of sobbing.

I was alone for 15 minutes before the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Raph entered. He took one look at me and scooped her up.

Almost instantly, Zo got quieter and calmer.

I sank down into a chair. "Why does she hate me?" I asked. Raph sat next to me. I looked at the bundle in his arms. She was peacefully sleeping.

"She doesn't hate you."

"Well, She loves you more."I rivaled.

"Listen," Raph started. "We're her parents. there's no you or me. Just us. She loves _both_ of us."

I looked at him.

"Plus, she did the same thing last night. She just needed a cuddle,"

I laughed. "You're the best."

He smiled. "I know."

 ** _3:45 am_**

I awoke to the sound of crying. I sighed.

"She's up. Can you get her?" I asked, groggily.

"No, it's your turn." Raph responded. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and walked into the Nursery.

I put a hand on Zo's forehead and realized it was warm. I picked her up and held her close. Her whole body was warmer than usual. I tried to comfort her.

"RAPH!" I yelled. Two minutes later, he was at the door.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Feel her," I instructed. When he did, he looked at me warily. I met his gaze.

Oblivious to Zoe's cries, only one thought occurred to me.

Zoë has a fever.

 ** _SO._** ** _I'm Back With This Story. I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get back on track with this story. Anyway, Watch out for Chapter 6. Bye!!_**


End file.
